


Oh My God They Were Roommates

by ortechoevans



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: College, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grizzam, M/M, No Parallel Universe (The Society), Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ortechoevans/pseuds/ortechoevans
Summary: Grizz is excited to get away from New Ham and begin college interstate. He never expects to see anyone from the past again, especially not the cute boy from school he maybe had a crush on. When he gets to his dorm on the first day, he discovers his roommate is Sam Eliot - said cute boy.
Relationships: Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is the first fic I have written since I was very young so I hope it is not too bad! I've been reading so much grizzam fic lately I just had to write my own.
> 
> Happy reading!

Finally, the day had come for Grizz to begin college. He had been looking forward to it for years, getting away from the small town of New Ham and leaving everything he had known for 18 years behind. It’s not that he hated New Ham, he just didn’t think he really belonged there. It was like he was constantly wearing a mask, too scared to show anyone who he was. Everybody thought he was just this football loving jock, but he had a softer side too. He loved to garden, be out in nature, camp, and as much as he hated to admit, he loved to read and learn new things too. But in a town that can be small minded, he knew that being a footballer was the only way to get by without being bullied.

As much as he loved his football friends – Jason, Clark and Luke – they didn’t truly understand him and if he was honest he was glad he was away from them all. They were good guys, but they cared about football a lot more than Grizz did. He wanted friends that he could connect with about more than sports and partying. He was going to miss having a solid group of friends though. Starting over was scary if he was honest with himself. 

To add to it all, Grizz wasn’t sure that he was straight either. He had been with girls before, usually at parties after a few drinks, and it wasn’t like he hated it, but he didn’t exactly enjoy it either. And that wasn’t just because he had been intoxicated. He had been thinking for a few years that he might be gay, but it’s not like he had any experiences to confirm this. It wasn’t exactly easy to go out and find another gay person to help him understand himself. There was only one other gay person that he knew back in New Ham, Sam Eliot. He was a fellow student at school, and Grizz only knew 3 things about him: he was deaf, he was devastatingly cute, and his older brother Campbell was an asshole. 

It’s not that he hadn’t thought Same was attractive, he just didn’t think he was ready in high school to really explore that side of himself. Plus, what would someone as smart as Sam want to do with some jock? After Grizz had finished up with school, he assumed that tiny little crush he maybe had on Sam was purely because he was the only gay person he knew. He was curious about how Sam knew who he was and wasn’t afraid to be open with the world. Oh well, he was never going to see Sam again, or anyone else from home, so no use pondering the past. This year Grizz got to start fresh and work out who he was away from his past. 

~~~~~~  
As Grizz slowly drove up the road of the college, he kept an eye out for the building where his dorm was. He wished he could have lived off campus, but the prices of apartments were so ridiculous, he had no choice but to live on campus. He spotted the building he was in and made a mental note as he drove a bit further up to the student car park. 

Once he had parked and got his bags out of the boot, he began to make the short walk back to his dorm building. The campus was very nice, he had to admit to himself. The buildings were historic, there were trees and plants everywhere, and it was so open. He was going to enjoy exploring this place and seeing what types of plants were in the gardens.   
After a few minutes had passed, Grizz had arrived. He awkwardly pushed the doors open as he lugged his bags and made his way to the small desk he assumed was there to help new students find their rooms. 

“Uh, Hi.” Grizz says to the guy standing behind the desk. “I’m new here and I’m not sure which room is mine?”

“Hello and welcome, I hope you’re excited for your time here! My name is James and I’m here to help all our new students find their rooms and get settled. What was your name? I will look you up and see what number you are.” The desk guy looks at him.

“Grizz – uh Gareth Visser.”

“Okay let’s see…. Gareth….okay you are in room 142. I believe your roommate arrived not too long ago and is just settling in. Super nice guy. Follow me and I’ll show you where it is.”

The desk guy started walking further into the building and up the stairs. Grizz took hold of all his bags and followed, slowly going up the stairs as to not drop everything, nearly missing a few steps as he was trying to imagine who his roommate would be. He assumed it was going to be a footballer, but maybe he would be lucky and be with a fellow academic. 

After they reach the top of the flight of stairs, they go to the right and walk down the corridor. About a third of the way down, the dorm assistant stops.

“Alright Gareth, here we are. Room 142. We might as well just go in, I don’t think your roommate will be able to hear us.” He says, as though Grizz is supposed to know what that means. Was his roommate asleep already? 

The help guy opens the door and lets Grizz in. He gives him a wave and heads back down the corridor, off to go help the other new people.

Grizz slowly walks into the room, unsure of what to expect, praying his roommate is somebody he will get along with. He sees the back of someone unpacking their belongings into the drawers, and he has the feeling that hair is oddly familiar, when the man turns around.

His new roommate is Sam Eliot. Because of course it is. Grizz moves halfway across the country to get away from New Ham and he now is spending the year living with someone from there. Grizz wasn’t sure what to think. He had a sudden flash of his days in high school, wondering about Sam, and now he is starting to panic because oh my god how can he forget about his crush but not really a crush?

He is pulled out of his panicked thoughts by Sam talking and signing to him. “Hey Grizz. What a weird coincidence we are roommates.” he chuckles.

“What? Oh yeah, totally strange hey. Guess I’m not the only one trying to run away from New Ham.” Grizz says, feeling suddenly guilty about his lack of ability to sign.  
“Running away or beginning a new adventure?” Sam says, turning back to finish putting his clothes into the drawers.

Shit. Grizz thought to himself. This is definitely going to be an interesting year.


	2. A Beautiful Campus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grizz and Sam finish settling into their dorm room and then go for a walk to explore the campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, thank you so much for the love and support on the first chapter, I really appreciate it! I'm still working out where this story is going to go so I'm sorry if this chapter is boring, I'm just trying to establish the basics of the story.
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys x

As the two boys unpacked their bags in silence, Grizz was having a hard time processing all of this. What are the chances of running away to start again and ending up in the same room as Sam? Part of him felt a sense of relief that there was a familiar face around, especially such a cute one, but the whole point of college was a fresh start and a chance to explore who he really is. How can he do that when part of West Ham will always be there?

“So, this is a bit of a weird coincidence, isn’t it?” Sam remarks again, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, it really is,” Grizz replies, “so, uh, what made you choose this college?”

“Well, the first appeal is that it is far away from my brother Campbell.” He laughs, “But also they have a lot of supports here for students with disabilities. I know I could have attended an all deaf school, but I wanted to be able to have that true college experience.”

“Oh, that’s really cool.” Grizz smiles at the boy. “I hope you get to have that true college experience. And, I’m sorry about Campbell I guess. I have seen that he is sometimes not the nicest person.” He remarks, unsure if he has crossed a line saying that about Sam’s brother. He didn’t really know Campbell well, but every interaction he had with him, or had seen him have with others, it just gave him a bad vibe. Campbell just was not a nice person, it seemed like him and same were complete opposites.

“It’s okay. You’re right, he was awful to me for 18 years. It’s like he was jealous of me, he seemed to think I got all this extra special attention. Like as if I chose to be deaf. I don’t think he likes the fact I’m deaf and gay. But it’s okay, I got used to his remarks and actions. And now I am free.” Sam replies, without a glimmer of anger in his eyes towards Grizz, which relieved the boy. 

“Oh…I had no idea. I am sorry you had to put up with that.” Grizz says apologetically, feeling sorry for Sam. He had no idea the extent of Campbell’s bullying. Picking on someone for being gay is so closed minded and backwards. Though, his parents’ views on homosexuality were probably close to Campbell’s. It is part of why he was so scared when he was in West Ham. Even when he was as young as 4 he was made aware of the way their minds worked. He used to do tap dancing classes, but that was too feminine so he was forced into football.

“No, it’s fine. Don’t worry.” Sam smiled. “Anyway, why are you here?” He asks.

“It’s kind of hard to explain, but I really wanted to get out of West Ham and have a fresh beginning.” He replies, not quite ready to go into the deeper reasoning.

“I can understand that.” 

Grizz nods, and continues with his unpacking, not wanting his face to show all he was feeling. All this stuff with Sam felt a bit much for his first day. 

_____  
Soon enough, both boys had finished unpacking and sorting out their dorm room. Grizz was considering using the rest of the day to go and check out the school’s huge multi-storey library when Sam spoke again.

“Hey, I was going to use the rest of this day to go and check out the campus and see the stalls they have going outside if you want to come with me? I was going to ask my new roommate as an opportunity for us to get to know each other and start becoming friends. We already know each other a little bit, but we can hang out for a bit. It would be nice to be friends.”

Grizz was taken aback by Sam’s request. He was a bit surprised Sam wanted to go out and spend time with him if he was honest. As new roommates, they were of course going to be spending a lot of time together, but he did not think they would be going for leisurely strolls through the campus so soon.

He realised by Sam’s stare he had not actually responded to him, he had been too busy inside his own head, as usual.

“Oh, sorry. Yeah, that would be fun, it will be good to get my bearings on this place before classes start next week, and it will be nice to get to know you of course.” He shyly replies.

“Yeah it would be nice to get to know each other. How strange that we went to school together for so long and we don’t know each other at all.” Sam remarks.

“Yeah, it is very strange.” Grizz agrees, not daring to say that as much as he wanted to talk to Sam and get to know him, he was too scared. He spent all high school fearing who he thought he was and what would happen if people found out. He didn’t dare do anything that would make people suspect he was gay, not even talk to the only openly gay student at school. As much as it pained him, he kept his distance, and just watched Sam from afar.

“Anyway,” Sam walks towards the door, “do you want to go now?”

“Yeah sure.” Grizz says, following Sam out the door and down the hall.

When they got outside, both boys stood still for a second, looking around and admiring the sheer beauty of the campus. 

“I think the stalls are all over on the grassy area beside the library.” Sam tells Grizz as they begin walking down the path, admiring the buildings and the trees, trying not to get in the way of any of the people still trying to move into their dorms.

“You know, I’ve always loved libraries and reading.” Grizz admits to the boy beside him. “I love being able to get lost in another world for a while, live someone else’s life.” 

“I understand what you mean. I like to read too. It’s nice to imagine what life would be like if I lived in a different universe or if I had been born someone else.” 

“Yeah, I agree. Maybe now is our time to start living our lives as if we were in a different universe, or as if we were someone else. I know that I came to college to be a different person, the person I truly am.” Grizz admits to Sam.

“And who is it that you really are?” the boy asks.

Before Grizz can think of what he is going to say to Sam, they approach the stalls. There are clubs, food, academia, entertainment, everything. This is what Grizz thought college was going to be, diversity and interests for everyone. Completely different to high school, where you were immediately grouped as being either a jock or a nerd. 

“Shall we walk up and down each row and see what it’s all about?” Grizz asks, pointing to the first row of stalls they were approaching.

“That sounds like a smart plan.” Sam agrees as they begin their walk.

It’s nice to be out here, just walking with Sam, chatting about mindless things, pointing out interesting stalls, laughing and joking about what clubs they would join. Grizz did not realise how funny Sam was. He always saw his friend Becca laughing at what he was signing, but of course Grizz could never understand him as he didn’t know sign. Grizz made a mental note to find a book in the library to help him learn some sign so he could communicate better with Sam. He knew he could read lips fine, but it wasn’t fair to force him to do that for a year when Grizz was perfectly capable of learning sign.

After going up and down all the rows, both boys had signed up for a few clubs. Grizz had signed up for a library club and a gardening club, while Sam had signed up for a deaf student association and an LGBT group. 

“So,” Grizz taps Sam to get his attention, “do you want to get some dinner while we are down here?”

“Sure, that sounds like a great idea.” He smiles, and they begin to walk to the spot where the food trucks are.

There are about 20 different options, so it takes the boys a little while to decide what they want to eat. They eventually decide upon baked potato, and find a quieter spot of grass to sit on once they have their orders.

“This is really nice.” Grizz remarks as he wafts down his food.

“I agree.” Sam says, staring at Grizz. “About this day, I mean.” He smiles.

“You know, I was looking forward to never seeing anyone from home again, but I am glad we are roommates.” Grizz states.

“Me too. It is nice to have someone here to call a friend.” 

“Yeah…a friend.” Grizz replies, trying to hide his disappointment. It wasn’t like he was expecting Sam to ask him to be his boyfriend, Sam didn’t even know that he was gay. Or that Grizz kind of liked him. 

The other boy didn’t seem to pick up on the disappointed undertone as he stood up and said, “This has been a nice afternoon, but I am absolutely knackered after such a busy day. Should we head back?”

“Yeah, I am feeling pretty tired too.” Grizz agreed, and they made their way back to their dorms. Grizz was a bit disappointed he didn’t have time to go and look at the library, but maybe that was a good thing. The first time he goes should be a personal experience.

It was a quiet evening in their room as both boys got themselves organised and ready for sleep. They were both so exhausted from the long day, there was no energy to continue their conversations. As Grizz got into bed, his mind was racing like it was before. About Sam. He didn’t want to admit that he had a crush on him, but the feelings were coming back. This afternoon and evening had been so much fun and Sam’s personality was as amazing as Grizz could have imagined, even better. As he drifted off his thoughts were on the boy in the bed next to him.


	3. Learning Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grizz feels bad that he doesn't know sign, so he goes to the library to borrow a book to teach himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, thanks for reading! I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> I promise I read this one over properly before uploading
> 
> p.s. I'm starting to come up with more of a solid plan for how the story is going to go, so if you have anything you want to see please let me know!

A week into college, Grizz found himself in the library not for the first time. On this occasion, it was for a specific purpose, not just to admire the books. As the days had gone by and he spent more time with Sam, Grizz felt himself becoming increasingly guilty about not knowing any sign language. While Sam reassured him that he was happy reading lips, Grizz knew deep down that it was not fair to not even attempt to learn some sign to make communication with Sam easier.

He browsed the non-fiction aisles, taking his time despite being on a mission. After going up and down a few sections, stopping to read the blurbs of a few interesting books he made a note of for later, he found what he was looking for. British Sign Language. Perfect.

He made his way to the checkout desk, noting the time on the wall. He still had about an hour before he needed to head back to the dorm and get organised for dinner and a night of study. Once he got the loan, he headed to a quiet table in one of the corners and began to read.

Sign language turned out to be quite complex, there were lots of intricacies to it and Grizz found himself having to go over the same simple words and phrases repeatedly. By the time the hour had passed, he knew how to sign ‘hello, how are you?’, ‘I am good’, and ‘what a nice day’. He stood up, smile on his face, eager to go and surprise Sam with what he had learned. 

Grizz made his way back to their room, the excitement rushing through him. He hoped Sam would appreciate and be happy he had tried to go and learn something he was told he didn’t have to. Not that it was about Grizz at all though, it was all to help Sam and take some of the pressure of reading lips off him. He was competent at getting by and amazing at reading lips and talking, but Grizz could not even imagine existing in a world where barely anybody spoke your language. He knew Sam had to work twice as hard as those who could hear and not once had Grizz heard him complain about it. Sam was always in such good spirits about everything, and always found a way to crack a joke. That’s why he wanted to do this. Sam deserved it.

Just before Grizz reached their door, he ensured he tucked the book away in his backpack. He wanted to completely surprise Sam with this. When he walked through the door, Sam was sitting on his bed studying, looking up as he saw the other boy walk in. 

Okay. This was it. Grizz put down his bag and turned towards Sam, signing ‘Hello, how are you?’ 

He did not know what he expected his reaction to be, but it certainly wasn’t the confused look on his face. Did he sign it wrong? 

“What was that?” Sam asked, still looking confused. 

“Oh. Did I not do that right?” he replies, digging his book out of his bag and frantically turning the pages to find the introductions section. 

At this point, Sam gets up and walks over to examine the book Grizz has pulled out and immediately smirks, which then turns into outright laughter. 

“What? I really screwed it up, didn’t I?” Grizz asks disappointedly. 

“This is BSL.” Sam replies, still grinning, “I use ASL.”

“Wait, there’s more than one?!”

“Yes, there is. So why are you trying to learn sign language anyway? Are you planning on going deaf?” 

“No, it’s just,” Grizz begins to go red, “I wanted to be able to speak to you in your language.”

“I can read lips really well though.” Sam reminds him.

“Yeah, but it’s not fair on you to constantly have to read lips.” Grizz replies sympathetically.

“I really don’t mind it, but if you really wanted to learn, I could teach you a few phrases?” The boy suggests.

“I would really like that.” Grizz smiles. “Can you teach me some things after dinner?”

“Sure. I would like that.” 

\----

After both boys had had dinner in the dining hall, both with friends from their own classes, they reconvened in their room. 

“So, what is it that you would like to learn?” Sam enquires.

“Uh, anything I can learn I guess. But maybe we could start with the basics? So I can greet you and have a basic conversation with you.” Grizz suggests. 

“Okay, the basics. I can do that. First thing is first I guess, how to say hello.” Sam shows him the basic greeting and Grizz slowly repeats it with his hands a few times until he gets the hang of it.

“You’re a natural.” Sam compliments the other boy. “It takes a lot of people a while to pick up even the basics, it doesn’t come naturally to people who haven’t been signing for a while.”

“Thank you.” Grizz’s cheeks begin to flush. “I really want to learn how to sign, I just don’t want to mess it up.”

“No, it’s okay, you’re not at all. Should I show you how to ask some basic questions?” 

“Sure, teach me.”

Sam proceeds to show Grizz how to properly sign ‘how are you?’, along with ‘what are you up to?’ and ‘what are you doing later?’. It takes Grizz a while longer to learn these than just ‘hello’, but after a little bit of practice he can slowly sign them out without prompting.

“Thank you for showing me that.” Grizz smiles at Sam.

“It’s okay, I’m happy to help. It’s not often that people want to learn sign language. I think the last person that actually made the effort was my best friend Becca from school.” 

“That’s nice of her, she seems like she was always a good friend to you.” Grizz states, immediately regretting it as it comes out of his mouth. He can’t let Sam know that he watched the boy from a distance in school. 

If Sam can see the panic Grizz is trying to hide, he doesn’t say anything about it. “Yeah, she was great. She has been so supportive of me through everything, being deaf, being gay, dealing with Campbell and his friends. She really is the best. It’s a shame I wasn’t able to stay in West Ham and help her with her pre-“ Sam suddenly stops. “Anyway,” he continues “It was fun to teach you how to sign. We can do some lessons regularly if you would like?”

“Lessons? Yeah I would really like that.” Grizz grins at the other boy. “It has been great learning from you and spending some more time with you. Anyway, I, uh, am going to go and get myself organised for the night.” 

Grizz turns and leaves to go to the dorm bathrooms, a panic beginning to rise within him. Was he giving himself away by saying he enjoyed spending time with Sam? Is that something that friends say to each other, or was he implying something more? Grizz wanted to be able to be honest with Sam and tell him who he was, but he had no idea where to begin or how to do it. He had been hiding who he was for so long that it seemed impossible to be open and honest. He knew he owed it to Sam to be honest about himself though, he could not forgive himself if he lied to Sam.


	4. Let's Get Ready to Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously we saw Sam teaching Grizz sign language, Grizz developing a crush, and Sam and Becca having a secret....
> 
> This chapter Grizz invites Sam to a party and proceeds to freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated for a while! I had a bit of writers block and my life has been a bit busy.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter in this story. I was going to make the party this chapter but the lead up ended up being longer than expected!

A few weeks pass and Grizz and Sam begin to settle into a routine. They go to class during the day, they each go to their respective extracurricular clubs a few days a week, and at night Sam gives Grizz sign lessons. Grizz had to admit, he was really enjoying this. College was everything he thought it would be and more. And as each day passed, Grizz found himself liking Sam more intensely. He was starting to admit to himself that his school boy crush was more than that, and he had fallen. Hard.

There was one thing that was bugging Grizz, however, and it was totally unreasonable. He did not want to be annoyed at Sam for anything, but he was being secretive with his old friend Becca. Grizz didn’t expect Sam to share his whole life with him, but he thought they were at a point where they could be relaxed and open in their room. Every time Becca calls, Sam darts off down the halls to the bathroom to talk to her. There is something that Sam is trying hard to keep from Grizz. He tries to not let it bug him though, everything else is going so well and he does not want to ruin it. 

As Grizz brings himself back down to earth, he hears the voice of Michael, one of the guys he had become friends with in his environmental club. 

“Did you even hear what I said? Earth to Grizz.” Michael says, waving his hand up and down in front of Grizz’s face.

“Wait, what was that?” Grizz turns to his friend.

“I said, there is a party happening tonight at one of the frat houses. Some ‘welcome back’ thing.”

“Welcome back? We have been here for a few weeks, isn’t it a little late for that?” Grizz tried to recall all the parties he had heard about, there had to have been at least twenty back to school ones already.

“Yeah, I know, one of my friends said this is like a last party before course work really starts to pick up. Kind of like a last hurrah for a while. It’s supposed to be huge though. You should come. Is your roommate cool? Bring him too.”

Is Sam cool? Grizz thought so. “Yeah, he is a great guy, I will see if he wants to come.”

“Great, I’ll see you later.” Michael stands up to leave as the club breaks up for the week.

____________

Grizz enters their dorm, and starts to feel a bit nervous. It’s not like he is asking Sam on a date here, but asking him to go with him to a party sure does sound a bit like a date. But they’re not dating, they’re just two dorm mates going to a party they were invited to by Grizz’s friend. 

He spots Sam sitting on his bed, reading a book for class. Sam looks up when he sees Grizz enter and smiles. “Hey, how are you?” he says, signing along to help Grizz with his skills. “I was thinking today we could start learning some more difficult words and phrases. You seem to have gotten the basics down really well.”

“I would really enjoy that.” Grizz says, doing his best to remember how to sign each word. “Oh also…” Grizz starts, trying not to flush, “my friend from environmental club was telling me about this frat party tonight and asked if we wanted to go.”

“A party? It has been a while since I have let loose and partied,” Sam pondered for a moment “I’m in. It could be fun for us to check out.”

Grizz wasn’t sure Sam would say yes. He didn’t think parties were his thing. He had seen him at a few parties in high school, but he always had the impression that Becca was dragging him along to those.

“So, should we have a quick lesson so we can get ready to go out?” Sam asks, getting up off his bed and moving over to their table.

“Sure, what are you teaching me today?” Grizz asks, sitting opposite Sam.

“I was thinking we could learn some phrases for the party, in case it’s dark and I can’t read your lips.” He suggests, and for a second Grizz could swear Sam was looking at his lips as he was saying that.

“That sounds like a very practical idea.” Grizz agrees.

“Okay, we will keep it simple seeing as we don’t have a lot of time. I am going to teach you ‘would you like something to drink?’, ‘do you want to dance?’ and ‘are you having fun?’. You should know some of those words already so hopefully it is easy to pick up.”

Sam demonstrates each of the questions and has Grizz sign them back to him. It still takes Grizz a little bit to pick up the flow of the words, but he picks it up quicker than usual. The lessons are paying off.

After about an hour, they decide to wrap things up for the day. The party is due to begin soon and neither of them are party ready. 

“I’m going to go and get ready now. I will see you back here in a bit.” Sam says, leaving to go and use the shared bathrooms down the hall.

Grizz gives him a wave and goes to his drawers to find an outfit. What is he going to wear? He is not one of those guys who cares too much about what they wear and how they look, but he wanted to make a good impression on Sam. It’s not a date, but they are going out together and are going to be hanging out somewhere that isn’t the dorm, he needs to put at least some effort in.

Deciding on a short sleeve button down and a pair of jeans, Grizz gets changed and heads out to the bathrooms to make sure his hair looks okay and he is presentable. 

He walks into the bathrooms, wondering if Sam is still getting ready. He can’t see him, so he must just be in the shower or they missed each other in the hall. Grizz quickly makes his way over to the mirrors and gives his hair a quick brush and puts it up into a little bun.

Satisfied with how he is looking, he makes his way back to his room. About a minute later, Sam walks in, and Grizz can’t help but stare.

He looks amazing, freshly done up, in a nice shirt and pants. God, Grizz could melt right there and then. Luckily, he doesn’t and Sam is talking to him.

“So, does it look okay?” Sam asks, giving a little twirl and laughing.

“Yeah. Okay. Amazing.” Is all Grizz can get out.

“Thank you. You are quite the handsome gentleman yourself.” Sam slyly replies.

Grizz can feel his face burning.

“Shall we get going then?” Sam questions. 

“Yes. Good idea.” Is all Grizz can manage to get out, cursing himself for being such a bumbling idiot.

He follows Sam out the door, trying his best to just walk and get them to the party without making any more of a fool of himself. If he is acting like this without drinking, how is he going to be after a few beers? He really hopes he can make it through the night without making a fool out of himself.


End file.
